Samuel
by DayFujoshi
Summary: El recuerdo de Samuel


Realice esto pensando en los personajes de Haikyuu, para un concurso de relatos Argentino,. Como el tiempo de entrega ya pasó, decidí subirlo. Gracias anticipadas a todo aquel que lo lea

El balón repico fuerte en aquel viejo gimnasio.

No había luces, y el sol del atardecer entraba a raudales por doquier. También el viento, propio de una fría tarde de invierno.

Lance la pelota al aire, cerré los ojos, y evoque los gritos de viejas hinchadas, en aquella cancha naranja de Tokio "¡Argentina! ¡Argentina!" "¡Y dale, dale, dale Tobías, dale!"

Los gritos se apagaron y arremetí contra el balón lo más que pude, golpeando de lleno sobre el piso, al otro lado de la desgastada red.

Pico una tres veces más, hasta que se detuvo.

Y me di cuenta que ya no había claridad. Por ese día se había terminado el escape de la realidad.

Tome el balón sin ganas de irme, seguramente, como cada tarde, tendría un mensaje de mi mujer, preguntándome, dónde carajos estaba.

Me quede unos minutos, tratando de hallar en aquella oscuridad, su firma, la firma ilegible que me había hecho antes de marcharse, sin despedirse.

Lo roce con mis dedos, hasta que sentí sobre ellos, el suave relieve del borra tinta que había usado. Aun persistente, soportando el tiempo, mis golpes, y la suciedad de aquel gimnasio abandonado.

"Samuel Hillam", eso decía. Al menos él lo afirmaba.

"Es mi firma, algún día será famosa, no te burles "

Las últimas palabras que le oí decir, con algo de falso enojo, y por supuesto avergonzado de su pésima caligrafía.

Eso había ocurrido un 20 de diciembre, casi siete años atrás, una tarde calurosa, tomando un par de cervezas, siendo tan ignorantes de nuestro futuro, más bien queriendo serlo.

Samuel me miro a los ojos e hizo esa sonrisa grande y fresca. Su pelo rojizo brilló aun más con el resplandor. No recuerdo porque reía, pero si el hecho de que me fascinaba cuando lo hacía.

Siempre había admirado su facilidad para socializar, para ser agradable y charlatán.

Toco mi entrecejo divertidamente, ", Deja de estar enojado. ¿Quién tiene esa cara, el día de su cumpleaños?"

Bufe y me sentí nervioso, el tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel, tenían la capacidad de quemarme. "Vamos Tobías, no todos los días se cumplen 22 años. Anímate. "

No conteste, cumplir 22 apestaba.

No porque tenía complejos de edad. A los 22 era el límite para aquel club donde nos habíamos conocido. A partir de ese entonces, ambos deberíamos tomar caminos diferentes, porque ambos anhelábamos distintas cosas.

Él quería jugar voleibol profesionalmente, yo quería más bien trabajar, y jugar amateur.

Y por aquel mes, nos dimos cuenta, que nuestras vidas, se separarían sin otro remedio.

Samuel tomo mi balón y lo firmo con lo primero que encontró en mi mochila, un viejo borra tinta.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel campeonato en Tokio?

-Si

-Quiero volver, volver a sentir esa adrenalina del todo o nada. Ganar o volver a casa ¿tú no?

-A diferencia de ti, yo debo trabajar ¿recuerdas?, mamá y papá no me dan todo.

-Que mala onda. ¿Es tan malo que quiera trabajar de esto?

-¿De voleibolista?

-¿Por qué no? ¿O acaso solo los jugadores de futbol pueden vivir del deporte?

-Samuel, ¿Cuántas veces debemos hablarlo? A Argentina no le interesa esto. Creo que es mejor que estudies, o busques un trabajo.

-Eso no pasara Tobías, yo amo el vóley, y seré el mejor rematador que tenga este país. Y algún día me veras por la televisión, en una final del mundo, y le dirás a tus hijos que yo era tu amigo.

Recuerdo claramente haberme reído de aquella espantosa firma.

\- Es mi firma, algún día será famosa, no te burles

Me dio un apretón de manos, a modo de promesa, y se marchó en aquel atardecer.

Samuel se fue esa misma noche. Su madre lo encontró colgado en el garaje de su casa.

Aún lloro cuando lo recuerdo. Aún estoy en tinieblas respecto a eso.

No recuerdo más, de aquellos días. El shock había sido tan grande, y tenía tantas preguntas sin respuestas, que mis padres decidieron que tuviera asistencia médica.

No recuerdo esa navidad, tampoco el año nuevo. Menos aún el caluroso verano que azotaba a Buenos Aires cada temporada.

Samuel también se había llevado parte de mí.

Mi duelo duró más que el de cualquiera. Incluso tal vez, más que el de su madre.

Guarde aquel viejo balón, en mi bolso y salí de allí.

Pateé un par de piedras en el camino, tratando de calmarme. No quería discutir con Sandra esa noche. Pero el recuerdo de Samuel me quemaba y cambiaba mi ánimo rotundamente.

No era tan malo regresar un poco más tarde de lo habitual, el subte no tenia tantos pasajeros y podía viajar sentado.

Sandra me espero con gritos y sin saludos, pero los oía a lo lejos. Había aprendido a ignorar todas esas cosas.

La deje sola en el hall de entrada y me saqué las prendas de la oficina lentamente.

Sandra desistió de discutir, como cada noche, y me senté en el sillón. Pero no prendí la televisión. Tampoco tomé mi celular. Me quedé pensando.

Mi madre solía decir, que no era bueno estar tanto tiempo a solas con la mente. Yo le respondía, que eso era la único que me hacia feliz.

Samuel inundaba cada parte recóndita de ella. Y no quería dejarle marchar jamás.

Me acosté al lado de mi mujer, pero una vez más, como casí todos los meses de julio, no podía tocarla, sería una falta de respeto si lo hiciera.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy cansado.

-¿De ir a ese sucio gimnasio?

No conteste. Sólo gire mi cuerpo, y me encontré con la mesa de luz.

-Tobías, quiero tener un hijo.

-Aún es muy pronto- susurré.

Tomo mi hombro, y me giró con violencia - ¿Cuánto más debemos esperar?

Cada año, o cada mes, teníamos la misma discusión. ¿Hijos?, yo no tendría hijos.

Cuatro años con Sandra, cuatro años complaciendo a mi familia de tener un matrimonio con ella.

Sandra, no quería hacerle mal. Pero ella tampoco quería entender mis desplantes, y negativas.

¿Por qué seguía casado? Porque era cobarde. Simplemente por eso.

Me miró con furia, y después de un largo silencio, me dejó dormir.

-Recuerda salir de la oficina, y venir directo. Mamá nos invito a cenar.

Anudé mi corbata frente al espejo, casi 29 años, y estaba tan envejecido.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Es el cumpleaños de Samuel. No me esperes.

El reflejo de mi mujer se hizo presente detrás de mí – a esa hora el cementerio está cerrado.

Tomé mi maletín y como una costumbre, besé su mejilla – Ya hablé con Daniel, me esperara. Diviértete con tu madre.

Salí por la puerta trasera al momento que gritó mi nombre. No me importaba. Samuel tenía prioridad.

Nunca supe si tenía algún gusto predilecto por alguna flor. Así que cada año, solía comprarle distintas.

Llevé un poco de agua y algo de cera, y tallé su lapida.

Tenía flores frescas, su madre solía venir por las mañanas.

Daniel, me dejó las llaves del portón y las farolas encendidas. Cerraría yo.

-Volví a discutir con Sandra. -susurre - ¿Es que debería decirle mi idea sobre los hijos ?... Tú sabes bien Samuel, que los hijos se tienen con la persona amada. No con sustitutos. Por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños. No sabía que flores traerte hoy. Me decidí por estas yerberas color naranja. Tan bellas como tu pelo los días de verano.

Apreté el ramo contra mí, y las deposite al lado de las de su madre.

-¿Sabes que recordé ayer? Es algo tonto, ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien? Te mire un momento y te dije con sinceridad que sí, pero que no se podía.

Recuerdo tu expresión divertida. Y esa pregunta rápida "¿Existe eso todavía? ¿Amores imposibles?"

Me encogí de hombros y no te contesté. ¿Por qué no lo hice? ¿Por qué sigo siendo tan cobarde Sam? ¿Por qué contigo?

Me senté sobre el pasto húmedo. Y la noche empezaba a caer de a poco.

-Te extraño tanto. Aún me golpeó contra las paredes cada vez que recuerdo aquella frase tuya. "¿Quién puede quererme a mí? ¿Quién podría quedarse por siempre?" Yo Sam. Yo te quería y te quiero más que nada. Y no sabes, cuanto me destruye sentirme así. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo te lo decía? ¿Hubieses cambiado tu decisión al saber que me tenías incondicionalmente? Me tenías, me tienes en cuerpo y alma Samuel. Completo para ti. Por siempre.

La noche cayó completamente. Pero no me importó.

Me acosté despacio sobre la hierba, perdiendo por completo la noción del lugar.

-Sam, hoy quiero serte sincero. Pero no de pensamientos. Quiero decir en voz alta, que tan jodidamente enamorado me tienes. - lance una risa suave y elevé mis manos queriendo tocar inútilmente las estrellas del firmamento. - se siente tan bien decirlo. Pero oye, no puedes negarlo. Me he declarado a ti infinidad de veces ¿Eh? Mmm ¿Cómo decirlo?- reí tristemente- creo que te he dedicado mis miradas más hermosas, han sido de las más sinceras. Cuando me hablabas, de tus pasiones, de tus aspiraciones, de lo que querías para tu futuro, te he escuchado. ¿Sabías la diferencia de oír y escuchar? yo te escuchaba. También te di, las sonrisas más felices, más verdaderas. – Me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada hacia una de las farolas- me he declarado en los abrazos, ¿Sabías que puedes sentir infinidad de cosas al hacerlo? Cada que te abrazaba, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de hacerte saber con solo ese triste contacto, cuanto te quería. Cuanto me gustaría decirte tantas cosas, decirte que era yo esa persona, que siempre decías buscar, o decirte que era yo quien estaba dispuesto a quererte de la forma que sea. Con esos abrazos te quise hacer sentir cientos de veces que yo, solo yo, podía y quería aceptarte, tal y como eras. De que no tenías que cambiar para mí. De que te amaba asi, como eras. Pero nada de eso es suficiente, nunca supiste interpretar mis miradas, mis sonrisas, la forma en que mis brazos te rodeaban y te hacían sentir seguro. Yo sólo quería sentir tu calor. Y esos actos, te lo aseguro, me destrozaron. Pero lo hice las veces que fueron necesarios. Es una manera diferente de declararse, pero lo es. Sólo que creí que tal vez, podía hacértelo saber de esa manera tan sutil, más profunda que unas simples palabras. Me era necesario declararme de la forma más sincera-

Me quedé callado asimilando aquel descargo, que sabía aun silencio demasiado espeso.

Un poco de tristeza, mezclado con desespero, así me sentía.

-Odiaba el voleibol. Sí, siempre lo odie. Pero me basto verte jugar un día para amarlo. Aunque todo eso se fue contigo. Como sabes, juego un poco cada tarde, pero solo para sacar todas mis frustraciones. Debes saber, que cada vez que puedo visito a tu madre, pero ella sigue igual de perdida que todos nosotros. Eres tan cruel Samuel, hace siete años que me desvelo pensando en eso. Y caigo en depresión al darme cuenta que tan mal amigo fui, al no notar ninguna de las señales que podrías haberme emitido, haciendome saber que pronto me dejarías así. Y no, no me importan los demás, me dejaste a mí. Y eso, duele tanto- Sentí sobre la piel, el frio roció. – lo siento Samuel, callare un momento. Disfrutemos del sonido del viento- susurré con tranquilidad antes de empezar a llorar.

Cada año era lo mismo, solía dedicarle a eso, varios minutos, y era la manera más sincera de decirle sin palabras, cuanto lo extrañaba.

Cómo anhelaba ver su rostro, escucharle reír, Decirle de frente cuánto le amaba y todas las cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer por él. Entregarle un abrazo fuerte, de esos que él solía darme, los días en que las cosas no salían como yo esperaba.

Cuando pienso que jamás volveré a sentir sus manos sobre mi entrecejo, no sentir como ese tacto me quemaba el alma, pierdo la cordura, sintiendo en carne propia esa abstinencia maldita.

-Samuel, ¿A dónde te has ido sin mi? ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo? Fuiste tan valiente, decidiste marcharte solo. Y yo tan cobarde, aun no puedo irme contigo. No pienses en ningún momento, que no quiero estar contigo, tú bien sabes que tan tonto soy respecto a esas cosas, tan tonto que prefiero llorarte cada día y sufrir como un imbécil, antes de ir a tu encuentro.

Mi corazón se hizo más pequeño.

Escuche mi móvil sonar, pero no importaba.

Sandra no entendería, cuanto necesitaba pasar esa noche junto a Sam.

Aun me sentía insatisfecho, claro, si mis palabras rebotaban contra la nada, eran frases, al fin y al cabo sin sentido, no serian escuchadas, menos aun contestadas. Sólo aquella fría noche de julio era el único testigo de mi declaración tan absurda y utópica.

Siempre había soñado con ver esa fresca y gran sonrisa, al escuchar, que yo, Tobías, lo amaba como nadie lo había hecho. Que podía encontrar en mi, todo lo que en esta vida tan costosa, nos exigía para ser feliz.

Acaricie con dulzura, cada palabra tallada en aquella lapida, intentando en vano, responder una vez mas todas las preguntas que me aquejaban sobre él. Pero, ya sabía, no pasaría nada. No habría respuestas, ni esa noche ni nunca.

Volví a encontrarme, con aquella desesperación tan conocida, que me hacia tener sobredosis de abstinencia, al no poder escuchar nunca más mi nombre salir de esa voz, tan estrepitosa, tan molesta. La más bella de todas. La voz de Samuel.

Volví a llorar, era tan desesperante sentirse así, me volvía tan loco, tan enfermo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Quería morirme allí mismo, sintiendo a flor de piel todo aquel jodido amor que tenía sólo para él. Que no podía ser entregado a nadie más. Que había sido guardado en vano, porque no podía, jamás en esta u otras vidas llevar otro nombre. Solo el suyo, Samuel.

Sabía, sabía muy bien, que tan cruel es amar, que sensaciones satisfactorias y dolorosas podía entregarme, sabía que tocaría fondo al adentrarme en esos terrenos tan bien equipados para quienes tienen valentía. Yo no la tenía, no la tuve o tendré, y aun así, fui tan tonto de meterme sin armas a batallar por algo que tal vez nunca hubiese tenido sentido, no lo sé. Pero sé que una vez dentro, no logre escapar, tampoco logre encontrar un claro.

\- Te llevaste toda la claridad, me dejaste en penumbras. Sólo, con solamente un cargamento de sentimientos, que nunca me iban a defender, que nunca iban a ayudarme. Me dejaste con mis propios sentires, siempre dispuestos a matarme, y me han dejado sin nada Samuel. Solamente, se han incrementado, mucho más. Y me consumen cada día. Y cada día te amo más, como si eso fuera posible. Y ruego a Dios, le ruego cada noche despertar a tu lado, que me lleve contigo. Por favor Samuel, te lo imploro. No me ignores. No me dejes solo una segunda vez. Ya no resisto. Ya no puedo seguir.

Sentí mi pecho agitado, como cada vez que su recuerdo golpeaba con fuerza las puertas de mi mente y alma.

Y me sentí mas perdido que nunca.

No podía soportar aquella congoja.

La noche se perdía junto con mi aliento.

Abrace su tumba, como lo había hecho cientos de veces.

Me aferré en vano a ella, queriendo sentir el calor de Samuel.

Y lloré, lloré mucho, pidiendo por favor irme de allí.

No sé si Dios podía escucharme, si Samuel podía. Sélo sé, que me encontré gritando a mitad de aquella noche.

Y no recuerdo más.

Me dormí, implorando en oraciones cargadas de dolor, no respirar más.

No despertar más.

Nunca más.


End file.
